


i (just) want you to know

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внешне Тао была совершенно не в моем вкусе - высокая, широкоплечая, тощая.  Совсем не красавица, и что Сехун в ней нашел, думал я. Что же он нашел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i (just) want you to know

Впервые я увидел Тао в июне – промозглым субботним вечером мы сидели в теплой квартирке Чондэ, кто на полу, а кто на диване, говорили о спорте и женщинах, а Сехун привел ее по старой традиции. Сам Сехун когда-то появился точно так же – его привел Чонин, сказал, что это его лучший друг, но до какого-то момента Сехун был незаметным и невыразительным, пока не напился и не спел наизусть все заглавные песни Girls Generation и не станцевал Оппа Ганнам Стайл с кастрюлей на голове.   
Тогда Тао мне показалась совершенно невыносимой, даже более невыносимой, чем Джессика, хотя казалось бы, куда уж хуже. Да и внешне Тао была совершенно не в моем вкусе – высокая, тощая, с широкими плечами, как у гребца, и с короткой мужской стрижкой. Со спины ее легко можно было принять за парня – она даже ходила, как мужик. Сехун представлял ей по очереди всех, а я рассматривал ее. Грубые черты лица, узкие губы, острый нос – ее нельзя было назвать красивой. А вкупе с ее цепким взглядом мне становилось просто не по себе от нее. Необщительная, немногословная, она никак не привлекала внимания – я даже удивился, как это эстет и ценитель прекрасного О Сехун вообще посмотрел на нее. Как оказалось, я был не одинок в своем мнении.  
\- Мне кажется, Сехун – латентный гей, - сказал негромко Исин, гремя посудой – это называлось ‘мойка’. – Она страшна, как смертный грех. Да и на мужика похожа.  
За традиционным субботним просмотром ужастика я заметил, что Тао сидит, неприлично широко расставив ноги – Джессика даже поджала губы, бросив взгляд на нее, и что-то яростно зашептала Ифаню (порой мне его жаль). Тао сидела на диване, развалившись, и сидевший рядом Сехун, закинувший ногу на ногу, смотрелся совсем по-девичьи, а вот Чонин, наоборот, зеркально отражал ее позу. Тогда я не обратил особого внимания на этот факт.  
Но, несмотря на произведенное первое впечатление, Тао быстро влилась в наш суровый мужской коллектив. С Минсоком болела за всех соперников МанЮ – назло Луханю; с Исином собирала томики Ван Пис – влетала порой в квартиру и бросала ему пакет, полный первых выпусков манги. Наравне с Чунмёном дымила, как паровоз – и губила свой организм дешевыми отечественными сигаретами, - вместе с Кёнсу пила Стеллу Артуа, и с Чонином гоняла мяч. В каком-то смысле, она была большим мужиком, чем тот же Сехун. Но гробила себя она знатно, даже Чондэ пару раз делал ей замечание – она только улыбалась. Ее улыбка была просто кошачьей – и до странного изменяла ее лицо - Тао становилась миловидной, даже симпатичной.   
К началу июля Джессика покинула нашу компанию – нет, с Ифанем она не рассталась (а жаль), просто заявила ему, что больше приходить не будет. Миён решила не приходить с ней за компанию, и теперь Ифань с Луханем отрывались, как могли. В итоге, Тао осталась единственной девушкой в нашем коллективе, потому что Минсок свою даму сердца с нами не спешил знакомить, а Чунмён со своей пассией-фотомоделью расстался. Остальные, как и я, ходили свободными/одинокими, нужное подчеркнуть. Сехун и Чонин уехали в Токио на пару-тройку недель к своему другу – освоиться в чужом городе перед началом учебы. Тао стала совсем своей – иногда казалось, что она с нами была всегда, все время. Она забрасывала ноги на плечи Исина, гоняла Минсока в магазин и обыгрывала Бэкхёна в карты (хотя все обыгрывали Бэкхёна в карты). Чондэ надеялся, что она будет готовить что-нибудь вкусненькое на субботние ночи ужасов, но Тао покачала головой и сказала:  
\- Я могу только бутерброды приготовить, ну и рамён заварить.  
\- Ну какая же ты баба после этого, - посетовал Чондэ.   
\- Какая есть, - улыбнулась Тао.

***

В августе разразилась буря.  
\- Дорогая, прости, я гей, - пролепетал Сехун, едва переступив порог квартиры Чондэ – утром они с Чонином вернулись и не нашли причин не прийти на посиделки. Сехун пытался не выглядеть жалко и в то же время пытался не съежиться под взглядом Тао.   
\- Что, прости? – негромко спросила она. Даже Бэкхёна передернуло, и он предпочел скрыться на кухне, пробормотав ‘не люблю выяснения отношений’.   
\- Я, ну, гей, - прошелестел Сехун, и только державший его за руку Чонин не давал ему упасть и укатиться под стол.   
\- Говорила мне мама, не отпускай мужиков за границу, сразу находят миллион причин расстаться, - покачала головой Тао, посокрушавшись на китайском – Ифань временно нанялся синхронным переводчиком, за что получил тычок в ребро.   
\- Тао, мы с тобой клево проводили время, но… - Сехун начал было извиняться, и хотел рассыпаться в оправданиях, но Тао его оборвала.  
\- Заткнись и будь счастлив. С Чонином или без него. – Тао сунула ноги в кеды и, не завязав шнурки, вышла в подъезд.   
\- Я же говорил, что Сехун гей, - Исин в который раз сам себя нарек пронзатором девяностого уровня.   
Пока Чонин рассказывал остальным, как у них с Сехуном так вышло (‘нет, у нас не было секса!’), я пошел за Тао. Она стояла на лестничной площадке и курила, выпуская дым в приоткрытое окно.   
\- Как ты? – спросил я, привалившись плечом к стене.   
\- Как видишь, - выдохнула Тао. – Дерьмово, но жить буду. Сехун отличный парень, жаль, что не играет за мою команду.   
\- Ты еще найдешь того, кто останется рядом, - попытался подбодрить я.  
\- Великан, - она с самого начала стала звать меня великаном, хотя была ниже всего на пару-тройку сантиметров. – Великан, я чувствую себя сахарозаменителем. Никотиновым пластырем. Со мной неплохо, но не так, как с сахаром или сигаретой, понимаешь? Сехуну было со мной клево, но я не Чонин.  
Мне хотелось ее обнять и утешить, но что-то подсказывало, что она не примет такой поддержки и разозлится. Поэтому я просто стоял рядом, молча рассматривая ее профиль. Совсем не красавица, и что он в ней нашел, думал я. Что же он нашел.

\- Тао, почему ты не злишься? – услышал я голос Бэкхёна из кухни. Заглянув, я увидел их сидящими за столом и пытающимися играть в карты. Но игра не клеилась, как и разговор, судя по напряженным плечам Бэкхёна и сведенным к переносице бровям Тао.   
\- А на что мне злиться? – спросила она. – На то, что Сехун пытался мной заменить Чонина, или пытался вызвать его ревность или еще что-то?  
\- Хотя бы на то, что он скрывал свою ориентацию? – предположил Бэкхён.  
-Фигня. Я только обижена, что он побоялся быть со мной откровенным, - повела плечами Тао. - Что-то мне не хочется играть.  
\- Да, мне что-то тоже, - пробубнил Бэкхён ей в спину.  
Тао только чудом меня не увидела, так стремительно она вышла из кухни. А я снова испытал ненужное чувство сочувствия и непонятной жалости. Хотелось обнять ее и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Вот так глупо что-то сказать, что-то ободряющее.

***

В сентябре Сехун с Чонином уехали в Токио – семестр в каком-то университете и вуаля – они квалифицированные преподаватели танцев. Попахивает обманом, но я молчал, мелкие этого год ждали. Они поехали жить к тому самому другу, у которого останавливались летом – руку даю на отсечение, что он и надоумил их на отношения. В аэропорту Лухань залил себе капли в глаза и изображал страдания от разлуки. Он обливался фальшивыми слезами, хватал Сехуна за футболку и страшным голосом вопил ‘не пущу!’ Если бы не Минсок, театр одного артиста продолжался бы вечность – Минсок пнул Луханя и утащил в бар, запивать горечь расставания. Тао по-братски обняла Сехуна и пригрозила Чонину, что яйца оторвет, если он обидит Сехуна (Бэкхён, кажется, всхлипнул от умиления. или поперхнулся). Даже бывшая Чонина пришла – Сучжон сказала, что пришла с Джессикой за компанию, Ифань обещал их потом на машине в Пусан свозить. Чонин расчувствовался и почти три минуты не выпускал Сучжон из объятий – когда-то у них была любовь, как в книгах, а потом у Сучжон появился Минхо, и Чонин не стал препятствовать их отношениям, как теперь им не мешала Тао. Когда Сехун и Чонин наконец скрылись к зале ожидания, мы разъехались – Ифань с сестрами Чон укатил в Пусан, Лухань и Минсок ушли на двойное свидание со своими девушками, Чондэ с Бэкхёном и Кёнсу отправились домой к Чондэ – ‘пить, курить, морально разлагаться’ по словам Кёнсу. Я же решил проводить Тао – машины у меня не было, поэтому я поймал такси и вместе с ней доехал до ее дома. Тао пригласила меня на чай.   
Обычно в фильмах и книгах или сериалах после предложения чашечки чая герои валятся на постель и занимаются сексом. Но у меня таких мыслей не было и не возникло даже тогда, когда я увидел Тао в домашней одежде – широкой мужской футболке с давно выцветшим принтом и в свободных широких штанах. Эта женщина понятия не имела о женственности – и среди ее обуви я не увидел ничего, что обычно стоит у девушек – туфли, балетки и прочие симпатичные виды обуви. У Тао были только ботинки, кеды, кроссовки, снова ботинки.   
\- Почему ты не носишь туфли? – спросил я без обиняков, сев за стол. Тао заваривала чай по какому-то особому нанкинскому рецепту – сказала, что тонизирует и освежает.   
\- Великан, я итак не Дюймовочка. Если я встану на каблуки, я буду тебя выше, - ответила она, не оборачиваясь. – Да и не могу я. Не умею на них ходить.  
\- Ты всегда можешь научиться. Джессика или Миён с радостью тебе помогут.  
\- Да, конечно. Потом догонят и еще раз научат, - усмехнулась Тао. – Они меня терпеть не могут, Пак Чанёль. Если ты еще не заметил.  
Пришлось признать свое поражение – ни та, ни другая не любили Тао за то, что она совершенно не следила за собой. Не была девушкой, а скорее только шаржем на нее – карикатурным подобием.   
\- Я могла бы быть такой, как они – изящной, ухоженной, красивой, - сказала Тао. – Но мне это не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы на меня обращали внимание из-за внешности.   
Тао со стуком поставила передо мной чашку, ставя точку в разговоре. Я молча выпил чай и посмотрел в окно – дети бегали по двору, бабушки грелись в лучах неверного сентябрьского солнца, а машины проезжали каждую минуту. Тао жила на третьем этаже, поэтому весь двор был как на ладони. Внезапно Тао, тоже смотревшая в окно, подорвалась, выскочила в коридор, накинула куртку и выбежала на улицу. Я бросился за ней и увидел ее возле припаркованных авто. Три аккуратные машинки – Хёндэ Аккорд и две Дэу Нексии перекрыли выходы из подъездов, и Тао приклеивала к лобовым стеклам какие-то бумаги. Я подошел ближе и прочитал ‘Я паркуюсь как козел’, напечатанное крупным жирным шрифтом.   
\- Тао, ты серьезно? – спросил я – Тао была предельно рассержена и зла. Я взял один из листов и перевернул – ‘в следующий раз ключом нацарапаю на капоте’. – Тао, ты знаешь, что это наказуемо?  
\- Чанёль, или я это сделаю, или они продолжат затруднять движение, - пояснила Тао. – Если придется платить штраф – заплачу, придется отсидеть – отсижу, но эти твари тут больше так не встанут. Ты же знаешь, как корейцы пекутся о своей репутации.   
\- Тао, перестанут эти – станут делать так другие. Всех не переучишь, - пытался я образумить ее, пока мы поднимались домой.  
\- Пак Чанёль, я уже большая девочка, я как-нибудь сама решу, что и как делать, - сказала она. – А тебе пора домой, - и она закрыла дверь перед моим носом. И откуда она такая взялась.

***

До Рождества я не видел Тао – она работала круглосуточно и почти не приходила на наши посиделки. А если и приходила, то не было меня – Ифань меня гонял в офисе, и я уже просто доползал домой и никуда не ходил. Пока я был стажером, Ифань отыгрывался на мне за все мои подколы вне рабочего времени – загружал документами, мог заставить целый день стоять у копировального автомата, иногда использовал в качестве мальчика на побегушках. Три месяца испытательного срока выматывали настолько, что даже на свой день рождения я ничего не делал – я пришел домой и повалился на кровать, желая, чтобы завтра наступил апокалипсис и стер с лица земли Ифаня и его улыбку. Но на меня посыпались звонки и сообщения, и я уже не рад был, что дожил до двадцати шести лет с таким количеством родственников, друзей и знакомых.   
\- Привет, великан, - я не ожидал, что она мне позвонит. Я думал, что она обиделась, что я пытался учить ее жизни и не принимал никаких попыток наладить отношения – но Тао оказалась умнее и спокойнее, чем мне казалось. – С днем рождения. Всего тебе хорошего и крутого. И девушку красивую.   
\- Спасибо, Тао, - я не знал, что еще можно ей сказать. Тао тоже молчала, но это было уютнее, чем когда она говорила.  
\- Я тогда грубо поступила. Прости, - сказала она. – И еще раз с днем рождения.  
И она повесила трубку. Я так и остался сидеть с телефоном у уха – чувствовал я себя отвратно. И даже когда с Японии позвонил Чонин и назвал ‘хёном’, чего давно уже не делал, настроение не поднялось. Тао извинилась за то, что я лез в ее жизнь. Пожалуйста, пусть завтра наступит конец света.

***

На Рождество Тао уехала к родителям в Китай. То есть, так она сказала остальным, а меня позвала к себе в квартиру на неделю. И все рождественские каникулы мы смотрели телевизор, пили чай и пытались вести себя, как друзья. Сехун и Чонин звонили мне пару раз, но я сказал, что уехал к родственникам – Тао странно посмотрела на меня, но промолчала.   
В ночь на Рождество мы смотрели бразильский сериал, когда Тао сказала:  
\- Когда-то я была красивой. Как Джессика или Миён.   
Я не ответил – было сложно представить Тао с длинными волосами, в платьицах/юбочках и в туфлях. Тао же принесла какой-то старый альбом и вытащила одно фото.   
\- Тут мне восемнадцать, - сказала она.  
Я не поверил своим глазам – Тао в восемнадцать совсем не походила на Тао двадцати пяти лет. Милая и улыбчивая, она была похожа на девушку больше, чем обычно – она была самой обычной девушкой. Я вопросительно посмотрел на Тао и попытался представить ее такой – с чуть вьющимися волосами, подкрашенными глазами, с мягкой улыбкой – и все равно не выходило. Что-то внутри давало сбой, и перед глазами все равно возникала Тао с короткой стрижкой, шрамом под бровью и кривой ухмылкой.   
\- Я сознательно не возвращаюсь к такому виду, - тихо произнесла Тао. – Я сознательно не хочу выглядеть по-девичьи.   
Я вслепую нашел ее руку и чуть сжал – Тао сжала мою ладонь в ответ и не отпускала долгое время. Она смотрела стеклянным взглядом в телевизор, не вникая в происходящее и, кажется, погрузилась в мысли о прошлом. Я обнял ее за плечи и притянул ближе, неуклюже клюнув губами в висок. Тао прижалась к моему боку, как котенок – мы просидели так до утра.  
Утром, за чашкой обжигающего кофе Тао призналась:  
\- В девятнадцать я сделала аборт и теперь не могу иметь детей.   
\- А ты хочешь от меня детей? – спросил я.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, - она прожгла меня долгим взглядом.  
Вечером я ушел к себе, чтобы ночью завалиться к парням – Ифань как раз вернулся из Калифорнии, потому что везет кому-то на благоволящих родителей. Сехун и Чонин, счастливые и сияющие, заявили, что в январе у них сессия и отчетный концерт, а потом опять домой – Лухань изображал слезы счастья, Исин молча обнимался с Сехуном, а я не выпускал из объятий Чонина (соскучился по заразе). Минсок, как всегда, участия во всеобщих обниманиях не принимал, только изредка отпуская едкие замечания.  
\- Пенсионер! – заключил Бэкхён.  
Пока на кухне мы с Кёнсу готовили на всю ораву, а Чунмён с Чондэ руководили процессом передислокации стола, я подумал, что все это клево, но как-то не так.  
\- Тао не хватает для полного счастья, - обронил как бы невзначай Исин, проходя мимо меня.  
‘Без тебя тут не так’, отправил я ей сообщение, - ‘просто чтобы ты знала’.  
Тао пришла следующим утром, когда все еще спали – дверь ей открыл Сехун, спавший в гостиной.   
\- Просто чтобы ты знал – я спала, когда ты прислал сообщение, - прошептала она, пока остальные смотрели новости. Я повернул к ней голову – никогда я еще не видел ее так близко. Тао пару раз моргнула, прежде чем отстраниться, - и я заметил, что она покраснела.   
Села она рядом с Бэкхёном.  
На новый год мы выпили по банке пива и разъехались по домам – и почти полтора месяца не могли увидеться из-за разного расписания. Чондэ повысили, и он стал работать по выходным, меня окончательно приняли, Тао вышла на вторую работу, а Луханя отправили в командировку вместе с Минсоком. Кёнсу и Исин пытались как-то организовать встречи, но у них это выходило плохо, потому что квартира Чондэ теперь была как бы под запретом. Я на их приглашения пожимал плечами – у меня было много работы, за которую мне платили сверхурочно, и мне было не до посиделок. Мы все внезапно стали трудоголиками и задумались о карьере и деньгах.  
А потом наступил февраль и все снова вспомнили, что они раздолбаи и прокрастинаторы.   
На день святого Валентина Миён подарила Луханю мяч с автографом форварда Манчестера, Сехун Чонину вручил мяч, подписанный Торресом (в общем-то, я не сомневался, кто из них двоих пассив), а Джессика подарила Ифаню секс.  
\- И как это было? – спросила Тао, яростно тыкая пальцем по экрану, пытаясь заставить пиксельную птицу пролететь дальше восьми труб. – Она бревно?  
\- Бревно скорее я, - пробормотал Ифань в пыльную диванную подушку. Кажется, он был готов умереть со стыда прямо на этом диване, именно на этом грязном пледе с изображенными героями мультфильма ‘Время приключений’.   
\- Я хотел, чтобы все было медленно и романтично, а вышло быстро и на заднем сидении машины ее отца, - Ифань белел, краснел, зеленел, показывая нам все свои умения мимикрии.   
\- Надеюсь, вы все за собой убрали? – спросил Чунмён – мужчина с долгим опытом автомобильного секса.   
\- Кажется, я забыл там носок, - пробубнил Ифань.  
\- Покойся с миром, я буду помнить тебя высоким и нелепым, - заключил Лухань. Темперамент мистера Чон стал притчей во языцех после того, как он чуть не прибил Чонина, застукав его с Сучжон. Чонина спасла только его физическая подготовка и возраст мистера Чона – Ифаня же не спасет даже благосклонное отношение со стороны миссис Чон.  
\- А если вкратце, то как было? – снова спросила Тао – словно ее так интересует сексуальная активность Ифаня.   
\- Ну, круто. Вроде бы, - Ифань зарылся лицом в подушку и пытался, кажется, покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
\- Чего вы от него хотите, Ифань девственник, - как бы между прочим сказал Исин. – То есть, был им.  
А я и забыл, что у Исина есть привычка выдавать все тайны и секреты Ифаня. Порой они были совершенно не к месту, но чаще всего уничтожали гордость и достоинство Ифаня. Спасибо тебе, боже, что есть у нас Исин. Со стороны Ифаня послышались хрипы и полное отчаяния ‘Исиииииин’ – Ифань драматично тянул к нему руки и пытался изобразить гримасу страдания.   
\- Ифань, прекрати, - бросил в него подушку Минсок. – Ты похож на умирающего слона.  
Театральная карьера Ву Ифаня пошла ко дну из-за пяти слов безжалостного критика Ким Минсока.

Через месяц Лухань подарил Миён путевку на Чеджу, Минсок своей девушке подарил три пары туфель (именно те, о которых она мечтала, по его словам), Чонин подарил Сехуну первый секс (зарождение новой традиции?), а Ифань Джессике вручил кулон в виде знака бесконечности. Невозможный, неисправимый романтик.   
Я же сделал подарок Тао. Пришел к ней домой поздно вечером – она только вернулась с работы, ее смена заканчивалась в десять по новому расписанию, на которое она жаловалась в начале месяца. Тао вышла из душа и сушила волосы полотенцем, когда я позвонил в дверь. Она молча запустила меня внутрь и кивнула в сторону кухни, а сама ушла сменить легкую майку-алкоголичку на футболку.   
\- Что это? – спросила она, когда я поставил перед ней коробочку с криво завязанным гигантским бантом.  
\- Подарок.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не знаю. Просто, - я пожал плечами.   
Тао осторожно вытащила цепочку с подвеской - песочными часами и вопросительно посмотрела на меня.  
\- Мне показалось, что они тебе подходят.  
\- Ох, великан, откуда ты взялся такой, - Тао неловко взъерошила мне челку, перегнувшись через стол. – Спасибо.  
В этот момент что-то екнуло, или дрогнуло, или треснуло – не знаю. Просто Тао – такая уставшая, домашняя, уютная – нравилась мне, нравилась, несмотря на короткую стрижку, сутулость и резкость движений.  
\- Знаешь, Тао, ты не мой идеал красоты, но ты мне нравишься, - тихо сказал я.  
Тао не ответила.

***

Потом, в мае, я влюбился. Это почти как заболеть - я заболел равно я влюбился. Я сидел у Тао дома - с какого-то дня это стало традицией, приходить к ней и сидеть на ее кухне, потягивать чай или пиво, вести неторопливые разговоры ни о чем и смотреть американские блокбастеры. Тао мыла посуду, а я подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы я мог видеть эту картину каждый день и на ней была бы моя футболка, а не Сехуна или кого-то еще. От несвойственного мне направления мыслей я уронил кружку - Тао резко обернулась и рассмеялась, увидев осколки. И тогда я пропал, упал в пропасть этой любви/влюбленности.   
\- Великан, ты чего такой неловкий? – спросила она, подбирая осколки, а я смотрел на ее макушку и все больше тонул в бесконечности мыслей. И все они сводились к ‘тао-тао-тао-таотаотаотаотао’. В тот день мы ничего не смотрели и не пили – я ушел, сославшись на внезапные неотложные дела. Тао ничего не спросила, пожав плечами, а я пришел домой и встал под душ. Как был, в одежде, залез в душевую кабину и простоял минут пять под ледяными струями. Я был совсем не готов к вспыхнувшим чувствам и нахлынувшим мыслям. Я просто был не готов подпустить Тао еще ближе.

\- Почему ты никогда не рассказываешь о своих бывших? – спросила Тао, сидя на широком подоконнике дома моей кузины. Мы приехали в Коян на неделю развеяться от шумного мегаполиса под предлогом присмотреть за пустующим домом кузины. Я кормил Тао нормальной домашней едой, а Тао, как кошка, сидела на подоконнике и рассматривала улицу. ‘Маленькие городки Китая не так уж сильно отличаются от городков Кореи ’, заметила она.  
\- Ты тоже не рассказываешь, - парировал я.   
\- Ты моего бывшего каждую неделю видишь в объятьях другого парня, - улыбнулась Тао.   
\- А до него у тебя никого не было? – спросил я.   
\- Бартер, - внезапно предложила Тао после нескольких минут уютного и вязкого молчания. – Ты о своих бывших, а я о своих.  
\- Это стремно, - отмахнулся я. – Тем более, рассказывать нечего.  
\- Честность – залог дружбы, - сказала Тао. – Покайся в своих грехах, Пак Чанёль.  
Пришлось рассказать о Суён – я учился на втором курсе, а она была практиканткой, старше меня лет на пять. Безумно привлекательная и красивая, она знала, как себя подать. Суён - это километры вьющихся волос и ноги, стремящиеся к бесконечности. Она была неглупа и достаточно интересна, но у нас не сложилось. Наши отношения дали трещину спустя полгода – Суён решила, что ей нужен ровесник, а не сопливый второкурсник, а я подумал, что она для меня слишком леди. Ифань не раз говорил, что мы как Леди и Бродяга, и что мы отвратно смотримся вместе, - но я думал, что он хочет у меня увести Суён. Он мог с легкостью это сделать – выпускник-отличник, спортсмен, красавчик, выглядящий, как супер-звезда на отдыхе. Но, конечно, Ифань слишком хороший друг, а я ревнивый мудак, и никто никого отбивать не собирался – Ифань просто не хотел, чтобы я чувствовал себя уязвленным рядом с Суён.  
Как оказалось, Суён тоже этого не хотела – она долго объясняла мне, почему мы не можем быть вместе, и почему у нас не может быть будущего. ‘Пойми, Чанёль, ты привыкнешь везде ходить за мной и никогда не станешь самостоятельным. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты стал личностью, а не моим хвостиком’. Мы пили до утра, она пыталась мне сказать, что она – не мой идеал, но как же так, не будь она моим идеалом, я бы не влюбился, сказал ей я. Суён только потрепала по волосам и пожелала мне найти именно мою девушку.   
\- Но как я узнаю, что это она? – спросил у нее я.  
\- Узнаешь, - лаконично ответила Суён. 

Тао, не отрываясь, смотрела в окно – я даже не уверен, что она вслушивалась, и, наверное, так было бы даже лучше.   
\- Скучаешь по ней? – спросила Тао.  
\- Не то, чтобы очень, - пожал плечами я. – Суён отличная девушка, но она была так давно.  
\- А ты бы хотел ее вернуть?  
\- Она замужем. Даже если бы хотел, все равно не смог бы.  
Тао вздохнула – а я очень надеялся, что она не всерьез интересуется. 

\- А я встречалась с женатиком, - сказала Тао вечером, за ужином. – Я уже не помню, на сколько он был старше. Кажется, его сын был на пару лет меня младше.   
Я поперхнулся и потянулся за водой – не сказать, что я осуждал такие отношения, просто я еще не сталкивался с таким, и не знал, как реагировать. Я не знал, как отреагировать, чтобы не обидеть Тао.  
\- И как вы…. – я не знал, что именно я хочу узнать у Тао.   
\- Так вышло, - сказала Тао. Я решил не продолжать эту тему и позвал Тао смотреть телевизор. В ток-шоу обсуждали отношения Юны из СНСД и Ли Сынги – кто-то возмущался, кто-то радовался за них, а ведущий подливал масла в огонь провокационными вопросами.  
\- А тебе больше нравится Юна или Сюзи из Мисс А? – спросила Тао, положив голову мне на плечо.   
\- Они обе мне не нравятся, - ответил я.   
\- Но это же красавицы нации, - возразила Тао. – Они многим нравятся.  
\- А мне нет, - я пожал плечами. – Я не люблю худых девушек с милыми лицами.  
\- А кого любишь? – спросила Тао.  
\- Тебя, - ответил я, не подумав.  
Тао ушла в другую комнату, а я постарался повторить трюк Ифаня и уткнулся носом в подушку. Телевизор продолжал транслировать шоу, новости, сериалы, а мы с Тао сидели в разных комнатах, как старшеклассники.  
‘Я не люблю такие шутки’, пришло сообщение от Тао.   
‘Прости’, отослал я. Внутри все еще горел костер моих неосторожных слов, но когда Тао ответила ‘забыли’, я немного успокоился.  
Утром Тао вела себя так, словно ничего не произошло – кажется, это входит у нас в привычку.

***

\- Почему из всех именно ты? – спросил Ифань, когда я вернулся в Сеул и завалился к нему домой. С моего последнего прошлогоднего визита почти ничего не изменилось - только книг стало больше, да женских шмоток на стульях прибавилось. – Почему из всей нашей толпы она сблизилась именно с тобой?  
Ифань, конечно, дурак и порой его хочется стукнуть, да посильнее, но он умеет ставить правильные вопросы.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом? Почему не Бэкхён, не Исин, не Кёнсу, а ты?  
А что я мог ответить? Я же не Тао, я не могу знать ее мыслей. Я могу лишь предполагать, что она видела во мне кого-то нужного ей.  
\- Нет, Пак Чанёль. Ты стал к ней тянуться, и она стала тянуться в ответ.   
Почему Ифань иногда такой умный и мудрый, как удав? В такие моменты я вспоминаю, почему мне так нравилось общаться с ним в старшей школе – потому что умел красиво и правильно говорить.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, ты любишь ее? Посмотри в глаза, говорю.  
Я не знаю. Я влюблен, но хватает ли этого для объяснения? Хватает ли этого для того, чтобы подойти к ней и сказать?   
Ифань махнул рукой и отстранился.  
\- Дурак ты, Пак Чанёль. Не упусти ее.  
\- Ифань, ты не представляешь, какая она красивая в домашней одежде. Какая она неуклюжая, когда сонная. Какая она неловкая, когда видит меня в домашней одежде. И какие у нее сухие губы – будто сохнут от солнца, находящегося у нее где-то внутри. Где-то в грудной клетке.  
\- Ифань, я знаю, что она – именно та, кто мне нужен.  
\- Ифань, я не знаю, что мне делать.  
\- Просто иди и скажи ей все тоже самое.  
Я сорвался. Я выскочил из дома Ифаня, поймал такси и поехал к Тао. Мне нужно было это сделать сейчас – не завтра, не через неделю, не через месяц, сейчас. Сейчас, пока я не стал думать, что это бесполезно, пока я не стал просчитывать варианты. Сейчас, пока алкоголя ровно столько, чтобы не бояться отказа до дрожащих коленей. Электронный циферблат в машине показывал три часа ночи, и таксист странно смотрел на меня. Но мне было совсем не до этого – я только просил его ехать быстрее.  
Приехав, я забарабанил в дверь, не думая, что могут проснуться соседи, что кто-то может вызвать полицию из-за шума. Я думал только о том, чтобы поскорее увидеть Тао, хотя видел ее только сегодня утром. Она открыла через минуту и, зевая и протирая глаза, хрипло спросила:  
\- С ума сошел?  
\- Ты такая красивая, Хуан Цзытао, - сказал я, обхватив ладонями ее лицо. С Тао сон как рукой смахнуло, и она смотрела на меня большими от удивления глазами и сжимала в руке кулон-песочные часы. – Ты такая невероятно красивая. Пожалуйста, стань моей.   
Я видел всякую Тао – сонную, пьяную, уставшую, счастливую, злую, грустную, - и сейчас, ошарашенно-удивленная, она нравилась мне. Нравилась больше, чем кто-либо еще на этой планете.  
\- Я согласна. 


End file.
